Ryuji Ishida
|English = }}Ryuji Ishida (竜児 石 田, Isida Ryuji) is a Minor character of appearing in the Chivalry of a Failed Knight: Eight Souls Sword Dance Fanon Canon/light novel series. He is the Adopted Father of Haise Ishida and is a Blazer of legend Known as "The Kirin". He is apart of the League of Mage-Knights, serving as one of their agents. Backstory Born the son of a Blazer Couple, the two simply marrying to create a strong child. Despite the pressure put on the young man, Ryuji spent many years unsure of who he wanted to be or if he even cared about being a Magical Knight. His many years of youth, While lazy and uninterested in his time at Kyomon, had spent many years with a girl he's fallen for with her as his only reason for sticking around. This however changed as he was requested onto a mission for the Empire of Japan and found his drive, during what could only be called impossible odds, he used his powerful Lightning Manipulation and destroyed an entire team of enemy soldiers in a single attack though the mission cost him his arm, this earned him the title "Kirin". Following this, he found his true drive: "To Protect People" and changed who he is completely. Spending multiple years on and off, even protecting the Toudou family, developing a close relationship with the Daughters of Toudou and ultimately developing an Uncle/Niece Relationship with both of them. Following a few years and the Young Haise's Removal by the Kurogane Family, The Blazer saw the Boys drive and untapped potential. Though unsure if it was pity or something more, He adopted the young man, taking him as his student and developing a Father and Son Bond with the Young Blazer. A few years into his adoption, he learned the truth of his status, confronting Ren Kurogane about it but choosing to ignore the elder Kurogane's words, remarking the potential even a failure held and continued training Haise. Upon the Boy's 15th Birthday, He considered him an equal, and the following year had left for Hagun Academy while he began his missions again, keeping an eye on his son from afar, Personality Though outwardly aloof and even a bit cold, he holds a great compassion for others, despite his rank and talent, he cares little for it and prefers to view people as they are and tries to treat everyone equally, this alongside his protective side causes him to try and keep everyone safe but he acknowledges the impossibility in this. In his Youth, Ryuji was incredibly Lazy and shades of this form in his current self, preferring to read or sleep when not on missions or training. Despite his Laziness, Ryuji shows an uncanny aptitude for combat and a natural skill that not many can boast about. Similar to his Son, Ryuji commonly reads people, having a similar ability to his sons "Perfect Vision" though his skill at reading others comes from experience and not natural intelligence like Haise. Even though he's respected as a Blazer and is commonly seen as a Mage Knight of High Rank, Ryuji is humble and rarely makes claims of arrogance (even occasionally downplaying himself) though he has an objective view of abilities, unafraid to be critical of a persons failures and looks very factually at power. Much like his son, he can be sarcastic and teasing, sharing his sense of humor. As a teacher, he can be serious but not without limits, he prefers to give lessons in the form of games and typically makes sure to not overwhelm the individual, trying to find an individual method that best suits the individual though he can be strict when necessary, he commonly finds ways to establish a common ground to help the student understand. Due to his more personalized teaching style, he is considered by some to be strange or even ineffective though he prefers to let results speak for the quality of his abilities. Appearance Standing quite tall due being only half Japanese, he can be considered intimidating in his aura although typically with a blank expression giving him a sense of unread-ability. His hair is Jet Black, much like his son though it is with a more muted and less shiny appearance. His hair is worn quite long, having it cover his left eye to hide a scar that was left there. Alongside this, He's missing his left arm and despite his access to advanced prosthesis and magical healing, chooses to not have it repaired and lets his sleeve simply hang. He wears a grey, long-sleeved, collared shirt, over which he wears a periwinkle vest. He also wears black pants, a dark purple belt, and dark grey finger-less glove on his remaining hand with a pair of Black Boots. In the field, he wears a Black Cloak with a purple lining. Abilities General Abilities Ryuji is considered a master Blazer and fighter, Able to utilize both his device and his innate ability within "Conceptual Manipulation" known as Lightning. With this and his training, Ryuji is unmatched by most and stands as an incredibly talented Blazer though the truth is he's actually exceptionally skilled, having worked incredibly hard to achieve his power. He is considered a sword master despite his weaknesses and is able to match the skill of exceptional swordsmen (His Son Haise being the prime example). Having a physique similar to his son, he is in exceptional physical status, dedicating several hours a day to his training, he can match blazers using Noble Phantasm with his basic physical status or with Minor Magic boosting. Even after loosing his arm on a mission, he is a forced to be reckoned with, able to fight with ease and no slow down despite his single arm. Similar to his son, he can be considered a genius, even if not equal to his sons raw intellect, he can match thanks to his experience as a blazer and knight. He is skilled at reading his opponents and can advance that with his Noble Phantasm "Reverse Sight" Granting him sight over electrical energy, including bio-electricity. Lightning Cutter Style His sword style, inspired by Iaido is used in tandem with his abilities as a blazer and is designed for specifically his Innate abilities. The style is used with his Raikiri, an ability he can use with incredible ease, even able to launch his sword without drawing it (Something that took him several years to master) and is able to cut through countless opponents in an instant within a handful of strokes. This style is faster than the eye can track and requires either incredible speed, or analytical ability to understand. Resonant Spiritual Armament "May the Greatest of Lightning fall before your might: Raiden !"—Ryuji Ishida's Words of Power. Wielding a Black Chokuto with a simple design and shape, he uses the sword, specializing in quick draw and sheathing, this sword has a special holster added to his belt, able to added and secured with ease. Magic Wielded by Ryuji is an incredibly powerful Magic Type, under conceptual manipulation and titled Lightning. With this, he has far more precision with his control than those under the Nature Interference, allowing him to generate and manipulate lightning in its most unrestrained form. Noble Phantasm Ryuji Wields 6 Noble Phantasm, the majority of them used in conjunction with his sword style, dubbed Lightning Cutter and uses them all in conjunction to overwhelm is opponents. They share a naming theme of Lightning (With the Exception of his reverse sight)